Family is Thicker Than Blood
by cristina reid
Summary: Sequal to "My Baby's Daddy" and "Family Matters". What happens when Spencer's ex comes and tries to destroy Derek's happy family? What will the man do to keep his husband and children safe? That includes his half son Derek Jr, who is actually Spencer's ex's son. Should probably read the others first to understand sme things.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, loves! Just to let you know I have half a chapter for The Crime In Love.

chapter1

Derek stared as his husband Spencer walked out of the bedroom and towards him. The young man was holding a red present box, smiling as he sat on the couch next to his lover. He smiled as he handed Derek the box.

"Happy birthday."

Derek smiled back as he grabbed the box. "Thanks, babe."

Spencer gulped nervously. "I didn't know what to get you, so..." He trailed when Derek opened the box and the darker man smiled even wider.

'"You didn't know what to get me? Spencer..." Derek pulled the frame out of the box and smirked.

Spencer blushed. "It was... I was so nervous, I didn't know if my face came out right."

Derek scoffed. "Spencer, why would you worry about what your face looks like? You're completely naked." He stated with the same smile.

"Sh, sh, sh." Spencer laughed then looked towards their bedroom. "The kids will hear you."

Derek chuckled as he watched his husband blush deep red. "Spencer, it's the most amazing present anyone has ever given me."

The younger man gnawed his bottom lip. "Really?"

Derek nodded. "Believe me when I say, no one else will ever get lay their eyes on this, except me."

Spencer smiled. "I took it only for you." He whispered, then leaned forward bringing their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss.

"Daddy!"

Derek quickly pulled his lips away from his lover and put the cover back over his naked birthday present. "Hey, Jr!" He laid the box next to him then reached out to his black-haired, blue-eyed, six-year-old, and light-skinned son.

"I bought you something, Daddy."

"You did?" Derek faked a gasp as Derek Jr. lifted a small white box.

"Let me see."

Spencer reached out and grabbed Morgana. The mocha skinned, beautiful golden eyes, and long, wavy haired girl sat on her Papa's lap and lay her head on his shoulder.

Derek cooed as he opened the small white box from his son and saw a small red car. The man looked to Spencer, who smiled and shook his head. Derek looked back at Derek Morgan Jr. and kissed his cheek. "I love it." He said low.

"Really?" The boy said happily.

Derek nodded. "Yeah. I've always wanted a convertible. Now I have one."

The boy smiled. "I know, that's why I bought it. Happy birthday, Daddy."

"Thank you baby." He sent a kiss to the boy's cheek.

"Derek?"

The man looked at his husband, and Spencer smiled and looked down at his daughter. "Morgana bought you something too."

"Really?"

Morgana reached out her hand and handed her Daddy a small black box. Derek frowned. "She's still sick?"

Spencer nodded. "She has an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Travis."

Derek nodded sadly. He hated seeing his princess too sick and weak to play and run around like she usually did. It's what he enjoyed about his daughter, she was so alive and active when she sang loud to the radio, even though she got the words wrong to "Call Me Maybe".

Derek kissed Derek Jr.'s head. "Go sit with Papa." He said low, then reached out and grabbed Morgana. "Come here, Princess."

Morgana went without complaint and buried her head in Derek's neck.

"Let's see what you got Daddy here." He said low then opened the small black box. What he saw made his heart flutter. Inside the box was a small locket in the shape of a heart. A little girlish, but a father couldn't care less. He lifted the locket and smiled at the word, "Daddy".

"It's beautiful Princess."

Morgana smiled as she stared at the locket then reached inside her shirt and pulled out a chain. "I have one too." She said low.

Derek smiled even more as he watched Morgana take his locket and press a small button that made the heart flip open.

Derek's heart fluttered even more at the sight of the pictures inside the locket of the whole family during their vacation to Disney World. On one side of the heart, was the photo Morgana and Derek took alone and on the other was Spencer and Derek Jr.'s picture that they took alone.

Spencer smiled as he watched Derek literally almost break down. "Ok, Morgana, Jr, go to the kitchen so we can have cake."

The two kids got off their parent's laps then ran towards the kitchen, Morgana more like walked since she was sick, but she tried to run to reach up to her brother.

Spencer scoot closer to Derek and laughed as he brought his hand to the man's muscled knee. "Are you ok?"

Derek shook his head and just smiled as he eyes teared up. "I remember this day. Jr. got lost and I nearly killed myself trying to find him."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, and you almost got arrested, because that cop thought you were lying about him being your son and you punched him when he didn't leave you an inch without Derek Jr."

They laughed. A laugh that quickly faded from Spencer's lips. "Yeah." He said low. "But he is your son." He whispered. "No matter what anybody says. You're his father"

Derek nodded. "I know." He said just as low. "This is my family, and I'll be damned if I let anybody tell me different."

Spencer nodded back. "You shouldn't. You were there when he was born, for all of his vaccines and check ups, for his first day of day care." He nodded to the photo Derek had not yet moved his eyes from. "And you were there to make it better when he was scared that we left him. You made sure he knew that we would never do that. But most importantly, you let him know you loved him that day."

Derek nodded still and Spencer smiled. "I've never been more in love with you after that." He said low.

The darker man smiled then pulled the locket over his head then inside his shirt. Spencer could have sworn the man sniffled. "Let's go eat cake." Derek said then went towards the kitchen without looking back.

Yup, it was definitely a sniffle. Derek ran, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering, "Family is Thicker Than Blood" is pretty close to "blood is thicker than water". The point of my title is that Derek loves his family even if they're not the same blood fully. Sure Spencer and Derek Jr. are his family, but they don't have the same blood. So basically the only blood Derek has in this story is Morgana, because she's his blood daughter, but he loves them all the same. Get it?

chapter2

Spencer sat on the hard chair in the clinic holding Morgana in his arms when his cell rang. He flipped it open and smiled at the name. "Hey babe."

"Spencer? Where are you?"

"Still at the clinic."

"Sorry I couldn't be there babe, but the crowd is growing by the day since we added the kid's menu at the restaurant."

"That's ok, you try your best and that's an understatement."

Derek smiled. "Did Dr. Travis check Morgana yet?"

Spencer shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Ok. Should I get dinner after work?"

Spencer laughed. "Why don't you just bring dinner _from_ work." He said, as he thought about their restaurant. "Bring Morgana some chicken soup."

"Ok, babe. Anything else?"

Spencer smiled and looked around the clinic to make sure no one was hearing. "Yeah, why don't you bring some condoms." He whispered the last word.

Derek burst out laughing on the line. "Ok, babe, will do."

Spencer smiled. "Bye Derek."

"Bye babe."

Just as he hung up, the doctor walked up to him. "Spencer, how are you doing?"

"Dr. Travis, hi." He shook the man's hand. "I'm fine. It's Morgana that's isn't so well."

Dr. Travis looked at the girl. "Is this true?" He cooed.

Morgana slowly nodded and the doctor kneeled in front of her. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong while we walk to my office, yeah?"

Morgana leaned her head inside her Papa's neck and Spencer smiled. "Come on." He said low. "Jr, come on."

Derek Jr. stood frozen on the chair and shook his head.

Spencer frowned. "Why not?"

"I know I'm going to get poked." The boy pouted as he folded his arms.

Dr. Travis laughed. "Can't trick them anymore."

Spencer sighed and shook his head. "Derek Morgan Jr., get over here."

The boy stared with huge blue eyes.

"Now." Spencer said dangerously low.

The boy gulped nervously and stood up from the chair then took a few seconds before he started walking extra slow.

XOXOXOXO

After a few minutes spencer finally got the kids out of the clinic with a prescription for Morgana's cough syrup and antibiotic for an ear infection. When Dr. Travis opened the door for the young man because he was carrying a now, sleeping Morgana, Spencer smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Dr. Travis."

The doctor shook his head and stared down at Derek Jr. "Don't worry. It's not the first time a kid has bit me." He stared at his hand that had a band-aid near the thumb and rubbed it. "It is the first time that the mark won't go away."

Spencer smiled. "Again I'm so sorry."

"Take care of yourself Spencer."

The young man waved then was off towards the car. Once he got the kids in their booster seats, Spencer sighed and went towards the driver's seat as he pulled out his cell. He dialed, just as he got to the fourth number...

"Spencer?"

The young man looked up and his eyes widen at who he saw there.

"Spencer, how are you babe?"

Spencer took a step back and shook his head violently. "Max?" He breathed.

"What have you been up to?" The man said low.

Spencer reached blindly for his car door handle. "Stay away from me." He finally pulled the door open, but Max slammed his hand against it, making it shut. Spencer shut his eyes and stood frozen on the spot unable to breathe.

Max looked inside the car and smiled. "Well, what do we have here?"

Spencer's eyes snapped open and his brows narrowed, he looked towards the man as Max walked towards the back door. Spencer quickly used the small black remote on his key to shut the doors.

Max stopped on the spot and tilted his head. "That's not very nice." He looked back at Spencer.

"Stay away from my children."

Max only stared as he made his way towards the younger man. "How's life Spencer? How's the boyfriend?"

Spencer suddenly raised his hand to show the ring on his finger. "He's my husband."

Max's brows narrowed more. Then he blinked and just as quick a smile came to his face. "How's my kid?"

Spencer stared before he reached for the car door and opened it again. "Derek's kids are fine." He said as he moved to sit in the car, but again Max stopped him, only this time by a harsh grip to the arm.

Spencer hissed. "Let go of me." He snarled. "Derek knows where I am." His eyes trailed behind Max. "And I have a witness, if you try anything."

Max scoffed. "Who? The children? I'm just a blank face to them."

Spencer tilted his head a little. "You remember Dr. Travis."

Max blinked then turned around to see said Doctor standing with folded arms. "Max, how have you been? Last time I heard, you were in prison."

Max let go of Spencer's arm. "I got off on good behavior."

"Good behavior? You?" The doctor scoffed.

Max just shrugged. "It seems that there are too much people around, not enough privacy." He said low, then turned to Spencer. "I'll see you later Spencer." He whispered, then leaned in, just before his lips met Spencer's, the young man turned his face making Max's lips meet his cheek instead.

The man chuckled. "I know where to find you, Spencer." He whispered, then glared at Dr. Travis before waking away.

Dr. Travis shook his head and walked up to Spencer then brought his hand to the thin shoulder. "Are you ok Spencer?"

He nodded.

"Go home Spencer, where you're safe with your husband."

Spencer nodded again then got in the car and turned the ignition. Just as he brought his hands to the steering wheel, they started trembling violently. Spencer brought his head to the wheel and sobbed. He stood there for about two minutes before he pulled out his cell and dialed.

It was picked up after two rings.

"Derek?"

"Spencer?"

Spencer sniffled again. "Derek, I need you to pick me up."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"No! No, I'm not ok, I'll explain when we get home. Please just... just pick me up."

"Where are you?" Derek asked more worried.

"In front of the clinic."

"Baby, I'll be right there. Don't move."

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Flames about how sick two men are together, only make me want to write more gay sex. So don't waste my time with stupidity. P.S. Not meant for my faithful fans.

chapter3

Derek was really worried as he lay his babies down for their afternoon nap. He kissed Morgana's warm forehead, kissed Derek Jr's. cheek then left out of the children's room. He slowly walked towards his own bedroom to find Spencer laying down sideways the same way Derek left him. The young man was sniffling and sobbing. Derek sighed then walked over to the bed and sat down. He reached out to Spencer's skinny hip. Derek didn't have time to think when Spencer suddenly charged and wrapped his arms around his neck, and began sobbing harder.

Derek shut his eyes and kissed the younger man's neck. "It'll be ok, baby, I promise." He whispered lovingly.

Spencer sobbed harder. "I was so scared." Another sniffle. "The way he looked at them... the way he looked at me."

Derek nodded. "I know baby. I know. And I promise I will protect you. All of you." He pulled Spencer a little back and grabbed his face in his hands. "I love you, Spence, and I would never let anyone hurt you." He swiped his thumb over Spencer's cheek where a tear was slowly trailing down, then sent a kiss to his head.

Spencer sniffled again. "I think we should move."

Derek blinked. "What?"

Spencer used his hand to wipe the left over tears and he nodded. "Max said he knew where to find me."

Derek's brows narrowed then he shook his head angrily. "He doesn't know where we live, babe. He was just trying to get to you. That's what he does, remember? He always tried to find ways to keep you where he wanted. Even after... you know," He leaned in and spoke lower. "When he denied Jr. and tried to get you to get rid of him, after that, he tried to get back with you." Derek shrugged. "He's a bastard."

Spencer nodded in agreement. "He's a bastard." He repeated. "Fuck him."

Derek chuckled and nodded. "Fuck him." He stared at his lover and grabbed his hand then sent a kiss to his knuckles. Derek smiled as he watched Spencer's eyes glaze over.

"""""I want to fuck you." Derek whispered. Without warning, he charged, pushing Spencer backwards and making him laugh. "Sh, sh, sh!" Derek quickly brought his hand to Spencer's lips. "I just put the babies to sleep." He laughed at Spencer's giggles.

Spencer gnawed his bottom lip. This making Derek bite his own bottom lip and moan. He couldn't take it anymore. He leaned up and pulled his red shirt over his head, revealing his muscles and abs. Spencer moaned and reached up, trailing his fingers down the dark-skinned, six-pack. He loved the feel of Derek's soft skin, especially when their bodies were touching.

Spencer leaned up until he was on his knees on the bed, the same way his lover was and pulled his own shirt over his head revealing his pale and way less toned body, but was equally soft. Derek brought his lips to his husband's neck and started sending gentle bites. Spencer moaned low in his throat.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Derek's husky voice whispered in Spencer's ear.

Spencer inhaled the musky scent of soap and brand name aftershave. He couldn't think straight when his lover got him horny.

"_Spencer?_" Derek sang then gave a breathy chuckle.

"Do... something." Spencer breathed.

Derek chuckled in his ear, making Spencer shiver at the warm breath. Derek leaned his body forward and Spencer frowned at the sudden hotness he felt on his stomach. He looked down then back up and smiled amused at his husband.

"Your pants came off rather quick."

Derek smirked, then sent a smack to his lover's thigh. "What are yours still doing on?"

Spencer smiled then stood up on the bed and quickly undid his pants, then let them fall around his ankles. He used one leg to kick the pants off the bed, then he slowly kneeled so he was again face to face with his lover. Spencer brought his hands to Derek's broad shoulders then slid them up to his neck.

"I want you. I've always wanted you." He whispered.

The mocha-skinned man smiled. "Now you have me forever. Until death do we part." He smiled then leaned forwards and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. He quickly lay his bigger body on top of Spencer's. The waiting had become too much and the man thought his cock would explode if he didn't have Spencer soon.

He positioned himself between his lover's legs.

Spencer pulled his lips away. "Wait." He whispered.

Derek blinked confused.

"Have you got something?"

Derek blinked again then his eyes widen. "Oh!" He leaned towards the drawer and opened it, grabbed the something then looked back towards Spencer. Derek suddenly frowned at the condom.

"What?" Spencer said worriedly.

Derek's eyes trailed from the small packet to Spencer's hazel eyes. "Would it be so bad?"

"What?" The younger said confused.

Derek gulped, then lay the packet on Spencer's stomach. "Having another baby?"

Spencer's brows raised. "What?"

Derek's dark brown eyes trailed from his lover's chest to his hazel eyes. "I want you to have my baby."

Spencer chuckled. "I already did."

Derek only stared making Spencer's smile slowly fade. "Wait a minute." He leaned up on his elbows. "You're serious?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah." He said low.

Spencer picked up the packet on his chest and eyed it for a moment before looking up at Derek's dark beautiful eyes. Spencer looked back at the packet then slowly lifted it towards Derek. The man looked fairly disappointed and saddened. Just as Derek was about to grab the packet, Spencer let it go and it fell on the carpeted floor.

Derek's eyes trailed back to his lover, who only smiled.

"Ok." Spencer whispered.

A small smile slowly plastered the darker man's lips. "Ok?"

Spencer smiled wider and nodded enthusiastically.

Derek smiled wider then leaned down and brought the lips back together in a hungry kiss.

A/N: Sorry, small chapter, you can still...  
Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Spencer lay a plate of mac and cheese in front of Morgana and one in front of Derek Jr. The small boy had not stopped staring at Derek, who was sitting next to him drinking from a mug. The boy's huge blue eyes suddenly raised when he smiled and he got up on his knees on the chair he was sitting on.

"Daddy can I have a taste?"

Derek stared at the small boy and smiled. "You wouldn't like it, baby. Coffee is very strong."

Derek Jr. climbed from his seat to his daddy's lap. "Just a taste?"

Derek laughed at the boy's enthusiasm. "This is full of caffeine baby. One taste of this and you'll be jumping all around the place." He lifted the cup.

"Why do you like coffee?"

Derek chuckled as and brought the cup down. "Because it tastes good... but it's only for adults."

"You mean like beer?"

The man suddenly frowned. "How do you know about beer?"

Derek Jr. sucked in his lip. "Stanley Jacobs said that when he drank some beer, his father spanked him because beer isn't for kids."

Derek's brows narrowed. "Here baby, eat your dinner. I gotta go talk to Papa." He kissed the boy's cheek then put him to sit on his own. "Don't stuff your mouth." He then sent a kiss to Morgana's head and smiled. "Baby, you feeling better?"

The girl nodded as she took a drink of her juice.

Derek then went to the kitchen where Spencer was putting away leftovers. He watched as his husband walked back over to the sink and turned the water on. This made Derek frown. The man had come t talk to Spencer about little Stanley Jacobs, but seeing his husband's sad face change Derek's mind.

Spencer gasped when arms wrapped around his waist.

"Baby, you're going to tire yourself out."

Spencer exhaled a breath. "I'm doing what I usually do."

"Really?" Derek said sarcastically. "Babe, sit down and eat with us."

Spencer stopped what he was doing when he felt Derek's hand on his, the man then pulled him towards the table.

"Sit baby, I'll get you a plate."

Spencer sat between his kids then watched as Derek placed a plate in front of him. The younger man grabbed the fork and began tracing the outside of the dish.

"Papa's _playing_ with his food!" Morgana gasped and pointed causing Derek Jr. to giggle with his spoon in his mouth.

Derek laughed. "Baby, set a good example."

Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Jr. asked.

Derek looked towards his husband, who smiled and gently nodded. The man looked to his son and smiled. "After lunch."

That seemed to make lunch go by quick, an hour later Derek and Spencer were sitting on the park bench, watching as Morgana and Derek Jr. chased a soccer ball they brought from home.

Spencer sighed and brought his head to his husband's shoulder. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Derek smiled and nodded. He it goes. He knew exactly what Spencer meant. "Spence, we've done a fine job raising those two." He nodded towards the kids with his head. "It's been six years already. I think we can move up a little."

Spencer smiled as a thought came to mind. "Another little girl. We'll name her Peach."

Derek laughed loudly causing some people to stare.

Spencer frowned and stared up at him. "What's so funny?"

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head. "You want to name our daughter after a _fruit_?"

"What's wrong with Peach?! It's an adorable name for a baby."

Derek shook his head smiling. "If we have another baby girl, her name will be Caroline."

Spencer scoffed a laugh.

"What's wrong with Caroline?" Derek asked smiling still.

"You are _not_ going to name my daughter after a serial killer."

Derek's brows narrowed. "She'll be_ our_ daughter. You not going to make this baby on your own. And what serial killer?"

Spencer laughed and tapped his husband's knee. "You have to catch up on your newspaper reading, babe." He gave the man a knowing look then walked towards the kids.

Derek smiled. "What if it's a boy!"

Spencer chuckled as he grabbed the soccer ball and the kids tried to grab it, hopping hopelessly, and trying to get a ball from the man who was too tall.

"You're kids don't look like you."

Derek frowned and looked to his left. The man's brows narrowed and he quickly stood on his feet. "Son of a bitch." He snarled.

"Easy there, Derek, you wouldn't want to set a bad example for the children." Max's eyes trailed to the grassy part of the park where Spencer was too busy to realize what was happening at that very moment.

Derek eyed his family worriedly before looking back at Max. "You better get the hell out of here, before I slam your head into the sidewalk." He growled. He eyed Spencer making sure he still wasn't looking, before he looked back at Max. The man just stared back smirking.

"You can't keep my kid from me forever." He eyed Derek Jr. and smiled, almost lovingly. Hey word,_ almost_. What Derek really saw there was a person who just wanted things his way, and when it didn't happen. things would get dangerous.

That was something Derek wouldn't let happen. His family was what kept him whole.

"That's my kid." The beautiful dark-skinned man snarled dangerously. "It's_ my_ name on his birth certificate. It's _me_ who wanted him in the first place when you decided Spencer wasn't worth your time anymore._ I'm_ the one who comes running when Derek Jr. cries because he had a bad dream or he fell. It was _me_ there to take him to the hospital the day he broke his tiny arm. _Me_ who reads to him at night." He eyed the small boy who was giggling on the grass before he looked back at Max. "And I'm still here. I always will be."

Max stared for a moment before he clapped twice and laughed. "That's _very_ good Derek. Are you finished?" When the man just stared, Max smiled. "Good. Because I just came to let you know, I'm back. And I'll be taking what's mine." He looked at the three people on the grass fighting over a ball. Apparently when Spencer played with the kids, he really did block out everything else around him. "Spencer's gained a little weight, but I can fix that."

Derek stared, the anger starting to boil his blood, but he was holding back. Not only could he get in trouble for attacking someone with all these witness' around, but his babies were present.

Max looked down at Derek's neck where a small heart hung. "That's a very_ pretty_ necklace." He said low and taunting. "Did _my_ son give it to you? Or was it Morgana?"

Derek stared with his brows more narrowed now as he watched Max leave, laughing extra loud. The dark-skinned man quickly walked over to his family.

"Daddy?" Jr said confused when Derek quickly lifted him off the grass with one arm, then lifted Morgana with the other.

"Derek..." Spencer said worriedly. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Derek quickly walked passed him. "Son of a bitch has been following us." He said low.

Spencer stared around shakily. "Are you sure?"

"He knows our kids names Spencer." Derek said worriedly.

The younger man's eyes widen. "What?"

A/N: I'm getting more and more ideas for this story.  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

One week later.

Spencer watched as the man explained how to use their new security system. "All you have to do is press in your five digit code and it's active. If you ever want to reënter a new pass code, you just hit the small button on the bottom and pick your numbers."

Spencer nodded. "Thank you." He said as he waved off the man leaving.

"Any problems, just call the number on the booklet."

Spencer smiled and nodded again. "Ok. Bye." He waved once last time then closed the door. He walked towards the bathroom where he heard small splashes.

"Are you really going to wet Daddy?" Spencer heard Derek, then he heard Morgana giggle.

Spencer stood on the doorway and watched as Derek was kneeling next to the bathtub full of water and bubbles and lathering some shampoo in the little girls hair.

"Daddy, what does D-O-G spell?"

"It spells dog."

"Yes!" Morgana said happily. "My turn."

Derek nodded. "What does C-L-O-U-D spell?"

Morgana frowned. "That's a big word." She complained, making the man laugh.

Spencer shook his head and walked towards the kids room where Jr was standing soaking wet with a towel over his body, the boy stood glaring. "Daddy forgot about me."

Spencer chuckled and walked inside the room. "Come on, I'll dress you." He reached out and grabbed the boy's hand and walked him over to the closet. "What do you want to wear?"

Jr stared at his clothes and hummed. "Monster truck!" He pointed.

Spencer nodded and pulled the shirt with the truck on the front then reached out and pulled out a pair of jeans. He handed the clothes to Jr, then walked over to the drawer and grabbed some underwear for the boy.

Spencer had Jr half way dressed when Derek quickly came in holding a dripping Morgana.

"No! No, don't put her on the bed." Spencer laughed.

Derek quickly pulled the girl back off. "Why not?"

Spencer sighed at the wet spot on the bed. "That's why."

Derek exhaled a deep breath. "You scared the hell out of me. It's just water, babe. It'll dry." He sat Morgana back on the bed then walked over to the closet and pulled out a baby blue dress, then he went over to the girl's drawer and pulled out a pair of her underwear. He walked over to the bed just as Spencer helped Jr stand up and started coming his hair. The boy's hair was short, but still needed combing seeing as it was just starting to touch the tips of his ears.

"Babe, the security system is set, so when we leave... no one can come in." Spencer said hinting.

Derek nodded. "Can you believe it's been three years since we've seen them?"

Spencer smiled and shook his head. "It feels longer."

Derek stood up and walked towards the drawer again and grabbed Morgana's hair brush. When he passed Spencer, the man couldn't help when his eyes trailed down his husband's back and straight to his ass. Derek had to clear his throat to keep those thoughts away. Now wasn't the time. They were about to meet with friends, on top of that, the kids were in the room. So the man settled for bring his hand to his love's waist, pulling him towards him and kissing him gently.

"Eeew!" Morgana and Jr said at the same time, yet they giggled.

Spencer pulled away laughing, Derek laughed as well. The darker man walked over to Morgana and started brushing her hair, while Spencer walked over to Jr and started putting his shoes on.

XOXOXOXO

Spencer looked around the restaurant slightly wincing. "Are you sure this is a pizza place?"

Derek laughed.

"It's a little fancy." Spencer said low as he watched the quiet place and people were actually being waited on.

"Derek? Spencer?"

"Uncle Dave!" Jr yelled and ran into David Rossi's arms when the man leaned down and reached out.

"Emily!" Morgana ran into the woman's arms.

Spencer and Derek smiled as they watched the agents and children greet each other, possibly even forgetting about the two men.

"We're fine. Thanks for asking." Derek joked.

JJ walked up to the two and hugged Spencer than Derek. "Don't worry. The kids just catch everyone's attention."

Spencer smiled and reached out to hug Emily when the woman reached for him. "Who could forget a face like that?" She cooed.

Hotch was next to greet the two men while JJ leaned down. "Jr, Morgana, this is Henry. Remember I told you about him last time? He's my son."

Morgana nodded happily and grabbed the boy's hand. "Hi Henry! Want to be my boyfriend?"

The adults broke into laughter.

Derek stood shaking his head. "Baby girl, before you get a boyfriend we have a lot to talk about." He chuckled.

Rossi smiled as he held Jr in his arms, the boy holding a lollipop the man had given him.

"Where are the cuties!"

Morgana shrunk back. "Ah oh..."

There was a squeal and suddenly the girl was picked up, a head of pink hair in her face. Morgana looked towards her brother, who was already wiping at bright red lipstick off his cheeks, with a disgusted look on his face. Garcia always gave wet kisses, but there was one thing Morgana liked about the woman.

"You are so beautiful!" She squeezed Morgana's cheeks then played with her two tails and took in the baby blue dress she wore. "The two of you are going to spend the night at my house, and we're going to have ice cream and cake." She looked down at the small blond on the floor. "And of course I can't forget Henry. Do you want to come too?"

The small boy smiled wide and nodded.

Spencer shook his head. "Not too much junk food now." He chuckled. Everytime they spend some time away, Garcia seemed to spoil the kids even more when they met again a few years later.

Ever since they met 6 years ago, the team had all bought houses closer to town so they could be closer to the family they found so special.

"Papa, I'm hungry." Jr said to Spencer.

The young man laughed. "That's why we're here. Let's go eat some pizza."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked towards a table that fit 10 people.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

After lunch at the pizza place, everyone went back to Garcia's house for small talk and coffee on the patio, while the kids played in the large back yard, where the adults had a perfect view of them. Spencer smiled as he looked around.

"Where did you get the play ground?"

Garcia smiled with a glint in her eye. "I bought it...last week." She added.

Spencer looked at the woman laughing.

"I knew they were coming."

The young man shook his head. "They are not going to want to come home with all these toys here."

Garcia wiggled her eyebrows. "That's the idea."

Spencer laughed again then looked towards the kids playing and laughing. Since he was turned around, Spencer didn't see what was happening behind him. Hotch slid some papers across the small table to Derek, while everyone else kept their eyes on the kids. Derek eyed the agent knowingly, and Hotch nodded once. The agent licked his lips then scoot closer to Derek whispering. "Just get Spencer to agree to the hearing, and we can get this guy."

Derek nodded back, but still frowned. "I don't know if he will."

Hotch eyed his team before looking back at the papers in Derek's hand. "We found the evidence on Max, all Spencer has to do is testify and that man won't bother you anymore." He said desperately. "Spencer was underage when he was with Max, on top of that we have the evidence from Dr. Travis of Spencer's over dose."

Derek nodded.

"We're still trying to locate him." Hotch said. "It's going to take some time, though. But it should be enough time for you to convince Spencer."

Derek nodded again.

"Hey, Morgana? Morgana? Morgana! Look at me!"

Spencer shook his head and turned back to the table when everyone else started talking. He walked over to Derek and lay his hand on his shoulder, Spencer didn't notice the man putting the pile of papers under the table and on his lap.

The dark-skinned man licked his lips. "So how's work everyone."

"Morgana! Look at me! Hey nigger!"

The adults suddenly stopped talking, a sudden uncomfortable silence. Until the silence was broken by an angry yell. "What!" Derek didn't have time to stop his husband.

"Derek Morgan Jr! What did you just say!" Spencer stormed over to the confused little boy.

Derek shook his head and jumped from the seat. "Spencer!"

The young man pulled the boy to his feet. "I don't ever want to hear you call your sister that! Do I make myself clear!"

Jr stood stunned. "Call her what?" He whimpered.

Spencer grit his teeth. "Jr! Don't you dare play with me." He snarled. "You know damn well what you said!"

The boy shook his head desperately. "I don't-"

"Jr! I am _this_ close to giving you the first and hardest spank of your life. Where did you learn that word!"

"Spencer!"

The young man spun around. "Don't Derek! He needs to be taught."

Derek cringed. "_Taught_?" He repeated stunned. "Spencer, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"This damn kid!" Spencer suddenly did something that scared the living hell out of himself, but was quickly able to stop himself. He raised his hand and just as it was about to collide with Jr's behind, Spencer pulled his hands away from the boy as if he were suddenly burned. He stared at the scared boy, tears falling from the tiny face even though he wasn't hit.

Spencer gasped and brought his hand to is mouth. "Oh my..." He gaspedagain then turned and walked towards the tall brown gate that led out.

Derek kneeled down to Jr's level and inspected the boy. He grabbed his face. "It'll be ok. Me and you are going to talk later. Right now, I want you and Morgana to go inside the house."

The boy nodded and quickly ran, Morgana stood from the floor, her tiny dress flying with the air as she ran to Derek and hugged him before running inside too.

Derek brought his hands to his head and exhaled before standing and walking towards the gate. The moment he opened the gate, it was to find Spencer on the floor with his head in his hands and sobbing louder than ever.

Derek exhaled a deep breath, his suddenly need to yell gone, and stead filled with sadness and confusion. "Spencer..."

He removed his hands from his face and shook his head angrily. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He breathed deeply.

Derek only stared as his husband wiped at his tear soaked face, sniffling and sobbing.

"You know I would never hurt the babies, any of them. They're my life."

Derek nodded slowly. "I know that, and you know that. But do the kids know?"

Spencer sniffled and brought one hand back to his forehead and shook his head.

"Spencer, what the hell is wrong with you? I know you're scared but that's no reason to take it out on the kids."

"I know!" Spencer said desperately. He shut his eyes and sobbed louder. "It's not that." He said lower.

Derek stared.

Spencer shook his head angrily. "He's his son. When he called Morgana..." He gulped. "It reminded me of Max."

Derek blinked then walked over and sat next to Spencer. "Spencer, what are you talking about?" He said low.

The young man shook his head. "Max was the same. Every black person we saw, it was always the same word. When Jr said it, I just lost it." He wiped at his cheek. "I saw Max in him, and I wanted to break him free."

Derek nodded. "You don't want Jr to become like Max, I get that. Spencer, I get it, trust me. But beating it out of our son isn't going to help." Derek reached out and soothed back his lover's hair.

Spencer nodded. "She's his sister, Derek. You're his daddy, he shouldn't be saying those words, to her, to you, to anybody."

Derek nodded smiling. "Well then we teach him... the right way." The man stood up then reached out for Spencer's hands. The young man grabbed the hands and stood on his feet. He suddenly froze and shook his head.

"Maybe we should go home, Derek."

"Why?"

Spencer licked his lips. "They're agents." He said low. "Oh my... they saw me...what if they take the kids?"

Derek shook his head reassuringly. "They're our friends, Spencer, they won't do that. Besides, you stopped yourself, that means you have control. It means you know it was wrong, and now you're trying to fix it."

Spencer gulped nervously before nodding and following Derek inside. Spencer kept his gaze to the floor not wanting to look the agents in the eye and he walked as quick as he could, inside the house. Derek stood near the door and watched as Spencer walked towards the couch where the kids were laughing and watching TV.

"Morgana."

The tiny girl looked with huge hazel eyes.

"Go with daddy, I want to talk to Jr."

The small girl jumped off the couch and walked over to Derek. The man lifted her and turned and walked out of the house.

"Is papa going to hit Jr?" Morgana whispered shaky.

Derek shook his head. "No baby. They're just going to talk."

XOXOXOXO

Spencer got off the couch and walked over and locked the door to make sure no one came in. Jr's big blue eyes followed his papa's every move as the tall man walked in front of the couch and dropped to his knees. Spencer gently grabbed tha boy's tiny face and kissed his forehead. "Did I hurt you?" He whispered.

Jr bit his bottom lip and looked down at the arm of his shirt.

Spencer licked his bottom lip and lifted the shirt. He exhaled a breath then chuckled. "There's nothing there." He said relived.

Jr bit his bottom lip trying to hold back his smile. "It still hurted."

Spencer hummed and nodded sadly. "I'm sorry, baby. I would never you hurt for any reason, you know that."

The boy blinked.

"Jr... you have to understand though, that word you called your sister isn't nice. It's a word that's meant to hurt people who are different from you and me. People of different color."

"You mean like Daddy, and Morgana?"

Spencer nodded. "It's a word that shouldn't be said."

"So it's a bad word?" Jr asked shocked.

Spencer nodded. "Only difference is, there are some bad words that adults say, but that word shouldn't be one of them. It's just a dirty, hurtful word."

Jr nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry. But Max told me it was a word you say to someone you love."

Spencer suddenly felt his heart stop. "...Who?" Choked out. "Jr... who is Max?" He asked wide-eyed, hoping against all odds that it wouldn't be the nightmare come to life.

Jr nodded. "He's my friend back at home. He lives across the street."

Spencer's breathing picked up and his felt like it would pop out of his chest. "Jr..." He exhaled. He gulped dryly and almost choked on his breath. He reached out shaky and soothed back the boy's hair. "Do you love your sister, Jr?"

The boy nodded.

"Then it's her you should apologize to."

Another nod.

"Go..." Spencer said urgently.

Jr jumped off the couch and walked towards the door.

"And get your daddy." Spencer leaned over the couch and took fast, deep breaths before pulling himself up to sit. He blinked when his vision blurred and had to hold his head when he felt like it was banged against a rock. He heard the heavy footsteps come through the thresh-hold.

"Spence?" Derek laughed. "What did you say to Jr, he's literally kissing Morgana and giving her all of his toys..." The man frowned. "Spencer?"

Spencer looked up with tears running down his cheeks, he gasped when he realized the blur in his eyes wasn't from tears.

"Spencer!"

Was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

Review Please :)


End file.
